


I Love you Erik

by Emmafrostdimonds



Series: Photos of love [5]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Lingerie, Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Photographs, after sex - Freeform, aftermath Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik just had sex and they are getting their alone moment, form the rest of the world. Charles want's him to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love you Erik

Erik covered Charles in the sheets as he pulled him close to his body, he wrapped his hands around Charles back and laid his head on the pillow.

“I love being like this, Erik. I feel safe” Charles said laying his head on Erik’s chest, looking at him with his perfect blue eyes that could pierce Erik’s soul, as he smiled at him lovingly.

“Really?” Erik said “Cuz I really like protecting you then, making you feel safe and all that”

“I love you Erik, Have I told you that?”

“If you say it a little more often it wouldn’t hurt.” Erik chuckled at the brunet.

“Then I will fill you with that word in your mind, so that you don’t forget. “

“I can live with that torture…but, hey! Don’t you dare stopping broadcasting you in lingerie…I like that”

Charles blushed “You like the lingerie images? Or you prefer the telepathic sex.”

“Well that to, but I really prefer you naked”

“I love you Erik.” Charles repeated kissing the man’s chest.

“I love you Charles.” 

 

“Raven what on earth are you doing?” Hank asked “It’s 5 o’clock, I want to sleep, get back here.”

“No, I need to get proof.”

“Oh you’ll se the picture all right…”

“Of what?”

“I bet you ten dollars that my brother and Erik fuck together”

“Oh” hank protested “Get back to bed.”

“In a minute Hank, see ya in a bit.”

Hank owed 10 dollars to Raven.


End file.
